Yeah, We Must Believe Each Other (at last)
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: Eunhyuk cemburu sama Donghae. Donghae juga sama ternyata! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? FF humor pendek geje dari author yang juga geje. OOC! YAOI! Jaejoong Heechul genderswitch! Yaoi! Slight Hee Jae dan Shindong (ini sumpah slight banget). RnR yaaa, no bash no flame. Semoga suka :)


**Title : Yeah, We Must Believe Each Other (at last)**

**Warning : OOC! YAOI! Haehyuk couple ^^~ Slight Jaejoong + Heechul + Shindong (sumpah ini slight banget!)**

**Nah satu lagi FF geje dari author geje di tengah kesibukan bikin makalah, powerpoint, dan nyebar proposal.. Dozo! No Bash No Flame ya :D**

Matahari sedang senang menampakkan dirinya pagi ini, dan itu membuat pagi ini terasa cukup cerah. Namun sayang, pagi masih terasa gelap di kediaman rumah pasangan keluarga Lee. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Pasangan ikan dan monyet. Pasangan geje yang membingungkan orang tentang yang mana seme dan yang mana uke. Pasangan berinsting liar. Pasangan yang sama-sama lincah dalam menari. Pasangan yang cukup akur sebenarnya, namun pagi ini..

Takdir (sebenarnya author) hanya sedang ingin membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Mwo? Kamu menyetujui kontrak WGM itu, Hae? Tak disangka. Kamu senang ya bisa berakting dengan yeoja itu?" tuduh Eunhyuk sambil menutup laptopnya dengan kasar.

"Apa masalahnya, Hyukkie. Itu kan cuma akting. Toh aku takkan tertarik dengan yeoja itu," jawab Donghae yakin.

"Siapa tahu kan, Hae? Bisa aja tiba-tiba kamu berubah jadi straight! Kita nggak tau masa depan kita bakal gimana.." sahut Eunhyuk dramatis.

"Ya nggak lah Hyuk! Orang-orang juga tau aku cuma akting kan, kenapa sih kamu ribet gitu?" tanya Donghae aneh.

Eunhyuk berjalan ke teras rumah dan mengambil sebuah majalah. Donghae mengikutinya dengan penasaran.

"Tuh baca! Katanya disitu, lawan main kamu serius tuh! Awas ya, kalo kamu tertarik sama yeoja itu, aku buang kamu ke laut yang ada di Mokpo!" ancam Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang mencoba sabar pun tersulut emosinya.

"Biasa aja dong, aku udah bilang kan nggak akan! Walaupun kata orang kamu mirip monyet, aku lebih milih kamu, Hyuk!"

PLAK ! Eunhyuk memukul kening Donghae memakai majalah.

"Bisa nggak ngasih penghiburan yang lebih bagus? Siapa yang nggak cemburu kalo namjachingunya dipasangkan dengan orang lain, WGM pula!"

PLAK ! Donghae ganti memukul Eunhyuk memakai majalah.

"Apa bedanya sama kamu yang digosipin menikah sama IU? Emangnya aku nggak cemburu?"

PLAK ! Eunhyuk memukul Donghae memakai majalah (lagi).

"Buktinya aku nggak nikah sama dia kan? Nggak serumah sama dia kan? Kenapa kamu jadi mukul aku sih!" Protes Eunhyuk nggak nyantey -.-

PLAK ! Donghae balas memukul Eunhyuk (lagi) menggunakan majalah yang sama.

"Sama aja kan? Pertama, kamu yang mukul duluan! Kedua, aku juga nggak nikah dan nggak serumah sama yeoja itu! Itu cuma AKTIIIIING!" Donghae balas berteriak.

Jaejoong dan Heechul yang sedang lewat dan memang daritadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka pun hanya bisa memasang muka :O :O

"Eonnie, sepertinya ini akan lama," sahut Jaejoong.

"Ne, memang kehidupan artis beda ya. Masih mau nonton sih, tapi sayang kita harus pergi ke reuni. Kajja!" jawab Heechul sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

** ini sambungan adegan di cerita Unreachable :)) kalo bingung, baca dulu aja :D

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih sibuk pukul-pukulan memakai majalah yang mulai ringsek.

"Dasar ikan!"

"Dasar monyet!"

"Dasar uke!"

"Kamu yang uke! Manja!"

"Kamu yang uke! Cengeng!"

"Kamu juga cengeng!"

"Cengengan kamu!"

"Berisik!"

"Kamu yang berisik duluan!"

Tiba-tiba lewat Shindong, penjual makanan dan minuman di komplek tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau sambil bertengkar, ini minum es dulu. Biar segar!" promosi Shindong.

"Kamu yang beli sana! Kemarin kamu abisin es aku!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Kamu aja sana! Kamu juga suka ngabisin puding aku kan!" bela Donghae.

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Kamu!"

"Beli nggak?!"

"Biasa aja dong nanyanya!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"WOY MAU BELI ES GUE KAGAK NIH? KALO NGGAK MASIH ADA BACANG, BOLU, DLL YANG BISA LU BELI!" kata Shindong nggak nyantey sambil promosi.

"KAGAK!" Jawab Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbarengan.

"Percuma dong gue daritadi disini. Mendingan muterin komplek lagi lah!" batin Shindong.

Mereka pun masih bertengkar sampai akhirnya majalah yang dipakai pukul-pukulan itu rombeng.

Eunhyuk yang tadinya mau mencari majalah baru untuk memukul Donghae pun tersadar bahwa muka Donghae sudah merah-merah terkena pukulannya *untung gantengnya nggak ilang!

Eunhyuk pun mengangkat tangannya. Mengira Hyuk mau menamparnya, Hae sudah memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba..

"Sakit ya? Mianhae.." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memegang pipi Donghae.

"Aniya.. Yang sakit itu disini, kamu nggak percaya aku.." Jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Kamu sakit jantung?!" Tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"Pabbo! Maksudnya hati aku sakit, nae Hyukkie nggak mau percaya sama aku lagi" protes Donghae.

"Kamu juga sakit ya?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengusap kening Eunhyuk.

"Aniya.. Nan gwenchana. Aku cuma cemburu tadi. Mianhae.." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana, itu wajar kok. Aku juga suka cemburu sama kamu.. Tapi itu wajar. Jangan tinggalin aku ya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Nggak akan, aku janji. Sekarang masuk yuk?" Ajak Eunhyuk.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah dengan hati yang damai..

Untung tidak ada pers yang melihat saat mereka bertengkar di teras rumah.. Kalau tidak, tamatlah. Haha.

*dan FF geje ini tamat dengan gejenya. Geje? Memang :))

**qyu said : **ini geje abis sumpah, tapi aku pengen ngeposting huwe~~ jadi aja :)) semoga suka dan nggak bosen baca ketikan aku yaaa XD ditunggu reviewnya ;;) gomawo :D


End file.
